Out of the Loop
by Alcaknight
Summary: I wanted to entertain the notion of Hisao surviving the fall after "Kenji's ending," so I came up with this little one-shot. Thanks for reading.


"We should go trolling for women."

"Huh...? Rolling women?"

Kenji took a step forward, bringing himself uncomfortably close to my face. His ethanol-scented breath was almost enough to knock me out cold.

"No thanks."

"Not in the mood for love?"

"Not particularly"

I took a step back, but to my frustration Kenji drew close again and I found myself pinned against the chain-link fence.

"Hey, you shouldn't lean against the fence man. It's dangerous."

"And who's fault is that? Why are you so close?!"

I attempted to push him away, but in my drunken stupor only succeeded in tripping over my own feet. I fell back and grabbed at one of the fence-posts, feeling it give way the moment I shifted my weight onto it. Kenj's face inexplicably started to become smaller and smaller — a fact that offered some relief at least. It took me a few moments to come to the realization that I had been hurtling towards the ground. Ah. A truly fitting end to such a bad da-

My train of thought was interrupted by the deafening sound of crunching bones. I don't remember much about what happened after that. I awoke in a hospital room, not knowing what day it was, or month for that matter. Half of my entire body had been covered in a cast. I attempted to climb out of bed but gave up upon realizing my legs were non-responsive. It also appeared that I had been hooked up to some sort of ventilator, the cables of which connected to a nearby life-support machine that bleeped incessantly. Here I was again, confined to the hospital, all hope of leading a normal life flushed down the drain.

"Ah Nakai. You're awake I see?"

A young doctor entered the room, waving his clipboard around as he approached my bed.

"What happened?" I replied weakly, struggling to speak due to the ventilator.

"There was an accident. You fell from the roof of your school. It's a miracle you survived, you're a very lucky man Hisao."

Funny. I don't feel very lucky.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Two months. We had to put you into a medically induced coma in order to save your life."

"Two months?!" I accidentally burst out, "What am I supposed to do now?"

"Well, we'll have to keep you here to monitor your recovery. Your legs were severely damaged. We'll have the best physical therapists working with you, but you have to understand the extent of your injuries, it could be likely that you won't walk again. Your rib cage was broken in several places also, I'm afraid it might be some time before you're able to leave."

My heart froze. I wasn't prepared to spend months on end in this hell again.

"How long...?"

The doctor shook his head and attempted to skirt around the question.

"We don't know. At this point it's just a guessing game. I know you must be anxious to leave, but please bear with us. In the meantime, you have a visitor to see you."

"A visitor? Let them through."

I naturally assumed that the visitor in question would be one of my parents. Imagine my horror when the door opened to reveal Kenji.

"Here he is. This young man is the one who called the ambulance. When we were filling out the forms regarding your next of Kin he listed himself as one of your emergency contacts. Well, I'm sure you have lots of catching up to do. I'll leave you two alone"

Before I could protest the doctor headed for the door and ushered Kenji in. Things couldn't possibly get any worse from here, right?

"Yo. That was quite a nasty fall man, I told you to watch out for that fence," he said, taking a seat beside me.

"...Why did you list yourself as one of my emergency contacts?"

"Us comrades have to stick together! Don't sweat it man, I'm sure you'd do the same for me."

No. I wouldn't.

"Uh sure. Listen, Kenji. I have a bit of a headache right now. Would you mind coming back lat-"

"Hey man, guess what? I've got plenty of free time right now. That means we can stay here and chat all day!" he said excitedly, abruptly cutting my sentence off.

"What are we going to talk about?"

"What else? We're going to take this time to unravel the mystery behind the secret feminist cult. I think they know that I'm onto their plans... Let's solve it together!"

Oh joy.

Kenji must have been rambling for around three hours, though in actuality it felt more like three weeks. Just as I was on the verge of having a mental breakdown, the door slid open. Finally, rescue had arrived. My parents must have finally heard the news. No doubt they would send Kenji out of the room so we could have some privacy.

"Wahahahahahahaha~!"

...

"Hello Hicchan!" Misha roared with a shrill voice that seemed to resemble the sound of a dentist's drill.

I must have died and ended up in purgatory. There was no other explanation. I weakly reached for the life support machine and pulled it towards me. Misha tilted her head and looked at me curiously.

"Hicchan, what's wrong? Do you need help?"

Without saying a word I stretched my arm out and flicked the power switch. The incessant bleeping noise had finally stopped and I could feel my breathing becoming slower and slower. Peace at last... I thought as the world gradually faded into darkness.


End file.
